The Legend of Sheriff Setsuko
by littleangel123
Summary: The Smashers are having a play. The story takes place when Setsuko was made Sheriff and has to face Nasty Red and his Pokemon theives. Based on a Winnie the Pooh episode. You'll see many character from different games at the end. RedxSetsuko!


The Legend of Sheriff Setsuko

The Smasher are setting up a stage for a surprise play! what will it be? Once they finished, all characters from different planets gathered around. Shinobu the Narrator came out of the curtains.

"Okay everyone. Shut up! Okay, I will now tell you the story of 'The Legend of Sheriff Setsuko'." she said. Setsuko peeked through the curtains.

"Me?" Setsuko asked, all confused.

"I said Shut up! Anyways, 'Act 1: Our Story Begins...'." She read. Then the curtains opened showing Snake playing the banjo (Banjo and Kazooie was jeleous) and Link was playing the giant bass.

"Oh gather for the story we're gunna tell! It's about a girl who stand above the rest, do you understand!~" they sang.

"But apparently she doesn't stand above the rest emotionally or physically, so..." Snake went on, then Link hit him.

"Stop flapping your mouth and sing!" Link hissed.

"So now it's the Story of Setsuko, that's you! That's her name!~" They ended.

"Me? I can't be sheriff! I can't do it!" Setsuko squeaked.

"Don't worry! You'll never get through the desert anyways..." Link rolled his eyes.

"DESERT?" Setsuko exclaimed. Then the scenery changed to a burning hot desert. Setsuko, Ness, Lucas, Samus, Marth, Mario and King Dedede who is driving the wagon were wandering around looking for shelter.

"Food...Food...Food..." Dedede panted.

"It's the end you see? We're gunna be burned! Scorched! Fried into the hot sun!" Marth screamed dramatically. Samus was annoyed and threw Marth from the wagon. He landed in a tub of water.

"WATER! We need water!...Can anyone get me a towel..." Marth complained. Everyone rolled their eyes. They stumbled across a town called Smashing Gulch.

"Helllooo! Is-a anyone-a in here-a?" Mario asked. The villagers came out of their homes and yelled:

"NOOOO!" they ran as fast as they could away from the town. Setsuko noticed the Sheriff running also.

"Hey, dude aren't you supposed to help the folks here?" she asked the quivering man (Wario...How did he become Sherrif in the first place?).

"Consider yourself Sheriff! Take this badge! Congratulations!" Wario said, putting the badge on Setsuko and shaking her hands.

"Hey! Why me? What's going on?" Setsuko asked.

"Well it's in the play, of course," Wario shrugged, pointing at Shinobu holding the script, "And, the most nastiest bandits are coming! The Pokemon theives! And here they are now!" Wario scrambled as fast as he could.

"I'm scared! I don't know if I can beat those bandits who steal pokemon!" Setsuko panicked.

"Don't worry, they might not be bad as they seem..." Lucas and Ness patted her on the back. The group of wanderers saw a bunch of Pokemon running towards them and stopped in front of them.

"Uhhh...Give-a back those-a Pokemon!" Mario said. The Pokemon stood back as a young boy wearing a bandana came.

"We're not Pokemon theives, we're Pokemon THEIVES...You know, Pokemon who steal things, comprendo?" the boy said.

"Ohhhh..." the group of wanderers said, nodding their heads. Setsuko got off the wagon along with everyone else.

"Well, the names' Nasty Red." Red said, pulling off his bandana. Setsuko walked past Red and the Pokemon theives.

"Well, thanks for introducing us Mr. Nasty Red, but look at the time...We better get going for...You-know, wandering around in this rising heat." Setsuko chuckled nervously. Red walked beside her.

"Hey, hey, hey! You're forgetting something here, sweetie." he said wrapping an arm around her neck.

"What is it? You know we're in a hurry, right guys?" Setsuko called out to her friends. They nodded, hiding in the wagon, shaking (except Samus).

"You see, we have a problem. Sheriffs and theives don't get along and that badge means you're sheriff." Red grinned trailing a hand from her stomach to her badge. Setsuko pushed his hand away.

"S-s-s-so what? You got a problem with that, dude?" she spat, very scared.

"Because you are one of them, you're gonna get trounced!" Red said, cracking his knuckles. Lucas and Ness turned white.

"I-i-i-i-is-s-s-s it like bounce?" Setsuko asked. Red laughed.

"Nope, this is bounce!" then he grabbed Marth, squished him into a ball and bounced him like a basket ball and threw him into a hoop.

"Nii-Chan!" Shinobu yelled. Marth came back in his normal form, dizzy. Samus, nursed Marth to health.

"And this! Is trounce..." Red said, flicked Mario's hat off and stuffed him in a bag. Setsuko untied him and gave Mario's hat back. Setsuko scrambled back to the wagon along with everyone else. Red trailed along.

"What if she doesn't have the badge?" Samus asked.

"I wouldn't hurt a single part of her." replied Red. Setsuko was trying to pull of the badge.

"It's stuck, dude! GET IT OFF!" Setsuko exclaimed.

"Guess it's trouncing time..." Red said as he whistled and went behind the wagon.

"Uhhhh...Would you be be satified with a hug?" Setsuko asked. Red thought for a moment.

"Maybe or spend the night with me? NAH!" Red said, kicking the wagon, Since the horse (King Dedede) ran away. They wheeled around and crashed into the sheriff house. Furniture were broken and scattered all over the place. Mario jumped out of a drawer spitting out all the things in his mouth. Samus came out of a grandfather clock.

"Hmp! Doesn't like hugs, eh? He is one nasty kid...He's even flirting with the sheriff! Why I'd outta-" Samus was cut off swinging her arm around for a punch.

"You don't stand a chance to fight, you better stay in bed!~" Snake and Link appeared out of nowhere, singing.

"He'll trounce you left!~" Snake and Link hopped to the left.

"He'll trounce you right!~" Link and Snake hopped to the right.

"And take what's on your head!~" they both sang in union.

"M-m-m-m-m-maybe w-w-we should try to...Hide?" Setsuko suggested, coming out from the chandalier.

"You can try your best to hide, but 'member what we said!~" The sang again, but faster.

"He'll trounce you left!~"

"He'll trounce you right!~"

"And take what's on your head!~" they finished. Marth was hyperventilating and screamed:

"RUN! RUN! WE GOTTA RUN FOR OUR PRECIOUS LIVES!" everyone started to scambled around the whole place.

"You may think that you can run, but Red is always there!~" they're singing again, but the fastest.

"He'll trounce you left! He'll trounce you right!~..." They stopped and looked at Setsuko.

"And take what's over there!" they ended, pointing at Setsuko's...Yeah, you know. Setsuko turned pale and Marth started freaking out.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he shrieked running out the door.

"Why'd he run away?" Link asked.

"Ohhh! He certainly doesn't have a taste in fine music!" Snake snapped walking away with Link. Lucas and Ness picked up Setsuko and followed Samus and Mario where Marth is. As the blue prince was running, Shinobu accidentally tripped Marth with her foot and got captured by Nasty Red and his Pokemon theives. Setsuko peeked at the window. There they are! Charizard and Ivysaur are playing 'Go Fish' and then started to beat each other up. Marth made horrible ice-cream that doesn't look like ice-cream at all. It made Nasty Red furious and turned him into a live banana split.

"What should we do, man? I can't just go in there and rescue Marth just like that! Did you see how Red turned Marth into an ice-cream banana spilt?" Setsuko said.

"You're the sheriff! It's your job to save people!" Samus growled.

"I-a gotta plan! I'm-a gonna distract-a them while Ness and Lucas would-a rescue Marth!" Mario decieded.

"What does me and Samus do?" Setsuko asked.

"Samus would protect you and you give out the orders and look sheriffy." Ness said.

"Okay...Go!" Setsuko squeaked. Mario came into the saloon holding a lasso.

"It's-a me! Mario! And let-a go of that-a blue prince or I'll-a lasso you!" Mario yelled, spinning his lasso.

"Whatever floats you boat. Italian plumbers..." Red mumbled, pushing Marth out of the counter. Then Ness and Lucas sneaked into the Saloon when Mario did some lasso tricks.

"Hey! This isn't so bad, right? We'll rescue Marth in no-time!" Ness whispered to Lucas. Then some of the Pokemon theives surrounded poor Lucas and Ness.

"I think you said it too soon..." Lucas mumbled as both of them got stuffed in a barrel. Meanwhile with Samus and Setsuko.

"Do you think it's gonna go well?" Setsuko asked thye bounty huntress.

"It will, I'm sure of it." just as Samus said that, they saw Lucas and Ness walking out of the Saloon.

"Pardon me, two boys coming through..." Ness grumbled strolling to a house with Lucas to try and get out of the barrels. They saw Mario being yo-yoed in and out of the Saloon with his rope. Apparently Mario accidentally got himself tied up during his tricks.

"Help-a me!He's-a got-a me and-a Marth! HELP!" Mario screeched.

"Whatever shall we do?" Setsuko then, was grabbed by Red.

"Hey guys~! Look what we have here! Heh, heh, heh!" Red called out to his gang.

"O-o-o-oh dear..." Setsuko mumbled. Marth and Mario were tied up on a moose trophy, being taunted around by the Pokemon while Setsuko was sitting on the counter beside Red with both her hands hand-cuffed to him.

"Okay, Sheriff! It's trouncing time!" Nasty Red said, pinching Setsuko on the cheek.

"Is there another option, Nasty Red?" Setsuko asked, nervously.

"There is and call me Red, honey..." Red smirked.

"Whatever, Red...What is it?" Setsuko turned her head away. Red, turned her head back to him.

"1, trouncing time! And 2..." Red trailed off, giving Setsuko a glint.

"Come on...Tell me! Please? I can't take this suspense!" Setsuko started to shake.

"Take your innocence. I'm 100% sure you want me." Red finished. Setsuko almost turned red as Red's clothing.

"Hey! Shinobu! What should I chose? Losing my purity, or get trounced?" Setsuko called out to her sister.

"I bet on getting trounced!" Shinobu said, reading over the scripts.

"Is there the third option?" Setsuko asked once more.

"Nope. You better chose quick, or I won't go easy on you, when I'm doing either option one or two. Double the pain." Red did his smirk again. Setsuko looked at the two boys, who are definently not in a good mood to watch. Then two boys in ski masks walked though the saloon.

"Freeze! If you please." The masked boy said.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Red asked, annoyed.

"I'm the masked boy! And this is my faithful steed." the masked boy, pointed at the other boy.

"I'm not a horse!" the other boy protested.

"I see...What 'cha got there for brains?" Red asked.

"Actually, I have a normal brain." Ness smiled. Red growled and got a bucket full of strawberry ice-cream and his trusty ice-cream scoop.

"You really want to go there? I have a bucket full of ice-cream and I'm not afraid to use it. So get ready for a world of freezyness." Red smirked, while twirling his ice-cream scoop skillfully. The Pokemon theives gulped and ran outside to watch through the window. The masked boy gulped. He took out an ice-cream scoop also and tried to do the same thing, but he dropped it. He bent down to pick it up and almost got hit with a ball of strawberry ice-cream. The masked boy took his ice-cream scoop and a bucket of vanilla ice-cream. They started to run around to throw ice cream, but since Setuko was still cuffed to Red, she kept getting dragged all over the place, so she hung onto Nasty Red's chest (to Red's enjoyment) so she won't get flung aroung like a key chain. Then the masked boy hit a piano that started to play. Snake and Link came out of the piano.

"Here's the masked boy who wears a mask who never runs from any task along with trusted faithful steed!~" they sang, as Lucas ran behind the piano and yelled, "I AM NOT A HORSE!".

"He never gives up and-HEY!~" they both yelled when the masked boy accidentally bumped into the piano, making it wheel around the place and back.

"Hey! You there! watch your manners!" Link growled pointing at the masked boy.

"I'd say, how rude!" Snake frowned. The masked boy shrugged sheepishly.

"He travels on to victory!~" they sang again. The masked boy was was about to keep throwing, until he realized he ran outta ice-cream.

"Oh bother!" he moaned.

"And we are here to back him up! This is how it goes!~" the masked boy pointed at his empty buck at the singing duo.

"He can always count on us!~" then they heard Nasty Red's laughter and almost got hit by three scoops of ice-cream. They hesitated and gulped.

"Uhhh...Unless we have to go!~" they ended and hid in the piano.

"Talk about helping..." the faithful partner mumbled. Red took a very large scoop of ice-cream.

"It's the end!" Red said throwing his ice-cream straight at the masked boy. The masked boy backed up and fell backwards on a chair making the ice-cream bounce back and hit the piano.

"Oh shizz..." Red and Setsuko looked at each other and groaned. They both got hit by the spinner that flew out and made both of them fall into the water. The Pokemon looked at them.

"Ooooooo..." they said. Setsuko sat up.

"Shoo! Shoo! Go away!" she hissed waving her hand. They nodded and ran as fast as they can. Marth took the key out of Red's pocket and unlocked Setsuko.

"Hey...That wasn't so bad. It if wasn't for the masked boy and his faithful...Steed? Hey...They're gone!" Setsuko looked around. Up on a cliff there was the masked boy on his faithful steed.

"HI-OH NESS! AWAY!" then he fell off.

"You gotta be kidding me..." the faithful steed trailed off.

"I'm gunna get that masked boy someday..." Red said tapping the wood. The next day Setsuko was shining her badge, looking at the mirror. Then she looked at her friends. They were brooming the dirt road.

"What the heck are you doing?" Sestuko asked.

"The play says that it's the sheriff's job to clean up the town and we're here to help." Lucas said.

"I don't think what you're doing is cleaning up the town. You're practically putting more dust on a dirt road." Setsuko sweatdropped.

"*cough, cough!* I-a hope the masked-a boy is-a keeping these-a roads clean..." Mario wheezed.

"I highly doubt it..." Ness mumbled. Then a familiarly suspicious looking boy wearing a telegram uniform came.

"Telegram for the masked boy! Telegram for the masked boy!" he yelled.

"The masked boy...He's not here right now, but we can tell him when he comes back!" Lucas said shyly.

"Very well...It says...HEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPP!" the telegram boy screamed. Setsuko jumped and ran to the newly repaired sheriff house and slammed the jail cell door behind her. Mario and Marth sweatdropped and went to get her.

"Yo, Ness. I think this is the job for the masked boy! And his faithful steed." Lucas whispered.

"I'm not a horse!" Ness growled.

"Hey Marth. I think we're going to wander around to find...More steak and Omlettes..." Lucas said, dragging Ness. Marth tilted his head.

"How come you two look for food at a time like this?" Marth asked.

"We practiced, man!" Ness yelled. Marth shugged and shook his head.

"Those two..." Marth muttered. Lucas and Ness. They found a bathroom. They both came out as the masked boy and his faithful steed, but they were trapped by a large net. It was Nasty Red.

"Ha, ha! I got you!" Nasty Red grinned, standing on top of a roof. Meanwhile, Mario, Marth, Samus were trying to pull out Setsuko from the cage.

"I'm not coming out!" Setsuko screeched.

"But you can't just run away from danger all the time and rely on the masked boy!" Samus said, then pulled her out.

"I know, but I can't help it-"

"OUCH!" Marth squeeled in pain and came with a pokeball with a note wrapped around it with a ribbon.

"Uh...Setsuko, I-a think it's-a for you..." Mario mumbled. Samus untied it and read over it.

"SHINOBU! CAN YOU READ THIS?" Samus yelled. Shinobu came, plugging her ears.

"Sure, sure..." Shinobu snatched the note, "It says-"

"SHERIFF!~" Snake and Link came out of nowhere.

"Be on the street on sundown! We're gunna have a showdown!~" they sang and the scenery changed to a mine where Nasty Red is.

"The masked boy!~"

"And his faithful partner..." Ness grumbled.

"It's steed! Get it right, Ness!" Lucas scolded.

"Are all tied up and cannot help you!~" they said, then Red took over their place.

"With love, Red...AND DON'T BE LATE!" Red growled. Then quickly went back to Setsuko.

"Sheesh...Men these days...Demanding..." Setsuko sighed.

"Got that right." Shinobu said, looking at Pit who has the boomer. Pit glared back.

"Anyways...I don't want to go to showdown!" Setsuko whined.

"But you-a have to-a! The townsfolks-a are counting on you-a!" Mario said, opening a closet door that has a scared family.

"But he's Nasty Red! Not Friendly Red, or Perfectly Wonderful Red!" Setuko exclaimed.

"He might be perfectly wonderful somewhere else..." Marth grinned. Setsuko made a face and didn't respond to the blue prince.

"But I can't do it without the masked boy! Shinobu, is there a part when the masked boy saves me?" Setsuko asked her sister.

"Let's see...Uh-huh! The masked boy will help you when you are in danger! Yes-siree!" Shinobu replied.

"Okay...I'll do it." Setsuko said it with a bit of confidence. Then, They put some sheriff clothes on her and a sheriff hat that's a little too big for her.

"I'm all ready! I'm gonna save the townspeople!" Setsuko said, all bold. Then they saw the sun going down.

"It's time..." Marth whispered. They went outside. Setsuko noticed a small figure moving closer. It was Nasty Red! Once Red came, visible to see clearly.

"Okay, Sheriff. It's just you and me. No help at all." Red smirked.

"Uh...Nasty Red! I place you under arrest! You're coming with me!" Setsuko declared.

"You think you can stop me? Well hit it boys!" Red called out to Link and Snake.

"Sheesh, young boys these days..." Snake muttered. They were at the Mine (since I forgot the lyrics, let's skip it...). Before they even sung the rest of the song, Lucas interrupted them.

"Excuse me, can I ask you something. By the way, I like your music." Lucas said.

"Oh! A music lover! Any last requests?" Link exclaimed.

"Can you untie us?" Ness asked. They shook their heads.

"No, but we can hang a couple bars..." Snake walked over to their kart and unhooked them, causing the kart to move.

"WE'RE COMING TO HELP YOU, SETSUKO!" Ness and Lucas screamed. The fell off the track and are riding their way to Smashing Gulch.

"Here comes the masked boy and his faithful steed! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!~" Snake and Link started to sing again.

"I AM NOT A HORSE!~" Ness sarcastically sang.

"They are here to rescue the sheriff from that Nasty Red! Ah, ah, ah, ah!~" Link and Snake continued. The two boys were charging on their way to Red now. Red noticed and had a glint in his eye.

"Red is in for some surprise...~" but Red moved out of the way and grinned.

"Uh...Looks like they missed..." Link sweatdropped.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT PART OF THE PLAY, RED!" Marth yelled looking at the script.

"Here we go again..." Ness groaned, as they crashed into the sherriff house again.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Setsuko face-palmed. Red picked her up by the collar of her shirt.

"That's it, Setsuko! It's trouncing time! You got no friends, no help, no NOTHING! You and me, nothing else!" Red growled.

"Y-y-you just said my name..." Setsuko said.

"You must be hearing thing, Sheriff!" Red yelled. Setsuko got herself off of Nasty Red.

"Whatever...Anyways, no matter how much I don't want to do this stupid job, and no matter how scary _and cute..._You are, I am still sheriff and it's my job to save people from the filthy likes of you!" Setsuko spat. Red yawned and listened carelessly.

"Are you done now?" Red said, sleepily.

"No! I'd rather do option 2 than 1! Oops, I mean option 1 instead of option 2! At least it's not painful!" Setsuko said, "I'm done now..." she added. Red perked back up and picked her up again, but by the badge.

"THEN IT'S DEFINENTLY OPTION 1 AND 2!" Red yelled. Then the badge came off and Setsuko landed face first.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Red screeched.

"The badge is off?" Setsuko asked.

"Of course the badge is off, stupid!" Red hissed.

"Oh, what? Stupid is now my name? Anyways, does that mean I'm not sheriff anymore?" Setsuko said, with excitement in her voice.

"YOU'RE NOT SHERIFF ANYMORE!" Red shrieked. Setsuko had a smile on her face.

"So that means I'm free to go? Along with everyone else?" Setsuko asked.

"Oh yeah, sure! You can waltz away all you want, but what about me? What in the Charizards am I s'pose to do?" Red growled, throwing his hat on the ground. Setsuko looked at the fallen badge and picked it up. She shoved it closer to Red. The theif looked at the former sheriff in confusion.

"Here, you can try to be sheriff and see how it feel! Then you can feel my pain and then we're equal, 'kay dude?" Setsuko said and gave him her hat. Red stared at her and the badge, wide-eyed. Red gave her a warm smile.

"Thanks, but we're not equal." Red's smile turned into a grin. Setsuko glared.

"Why is that?" Setsuko snapped.

"Because I've always wanted to be sheriff. So, thank you." Red said. Setsuko's face brightened and gave him her sheriff stuff. Red put it on.

"Okay everyone! I'm the new sheriff in town! So I'm gunna clean up this town! Comprendo?" Red said boldly. Setsuko's eyes sparkled. Then few hours later...The town set up a congratulations party for both of them.

"For having the bravest and kindest heart, giving the most meanest bandit a chance and to have the guts to face him, I present this Hero's medal to Setsuko!" the mayor gave Setsuko the Hero's medal to Setsuko, beside Red the Sheriff.

"HOORAY!" everyone cheered.

"HI-OH NESS! AWAAAY!" Lucas fell off of Ness' back.

"What's the point of that? They play's over, besides, we're probably going the wrong way..." Ness grumbled. Then it changes back to the stage (reality).

"And that's the end of The Legend of Sheriff Setsuko. Can I go home now?" Shinobu finished. Everyone cheered.

"You know, we should keep watching these Smashing plays, right Vergil? They're very entertaining and it's free...Especially the pizzas." Dante asked his brother. Vergil kept silent.

"Woo-hoo!~ Now that's sweet music!" K.K Slider yelled.

"Next time, I'm going to bring Claire, Leon, Steve and everyone else. They're missing all the fun, right Jill?" Chris Redfield asked Jill. Jill nodded happily.

"ENCORE, ENCORE!" Kazooie chanted.

"Kazooie! Don't be so loud." Banjo hissed.

"Amazing!" Megaman commented. Setsuko came back on stage.

"Thank you for watching, dudes and dudettes! Come back for another play! But Link and Snake have one last song before I have to eat! I'm hungry. HIT IT LINK AND SNAKE!" Setsuko exclaimed. The curtains opened up.

"Well that end of our play, but don't you fret! We have another one and it's all about a spy and a green hero~-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY! WE HAD ENOUGH STRESS FROM 1 PLAY! WE DON'T NEED ANOTHER ONE!" Samus growled, smashing the instruments on the two singers as the curtains closed.

"Samus! That hurts! Ouch!" Link complained. Everyone laughed. Setsuko sighed as she was sweatdropping and waved good-bye at the crowd.

The End!

It's the end! It's based on an episode of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. I mention some character from other video games and game companies (Yeah smilingicecream, Vergil and Dante are there from Devil May Cry). Anyways the episode is from Paw and Order. I can't find it on the internet, I can't even find it on Youtube or any website (Youtube sucks sometimes!) so I had to use my old video casset that had the correct volume and has the right episode (Vol. 4) on the VCR, and my bro hogs the TV that has the only VCR. Setsuko was Sherriff Piglet that's for sure. I added too much characters in the play, so Samus was mixed parts. Marth was Rabbit, Link was Gopher, Snake was Owl and Mario was Tigger. Ness was Eeyore and Lucas was Pooh (The masked bear). Red was Nasty Jack, Wario was the former sherriff/old gopher who carries the script, the horse theives were the Pokemon, and Shinobu was Christopher Robin. If I miss anyone else who had a part, I lost track. Well, I don't own Winnie the Pooh or SSBB. Well thank you for reading and good-bye! Please review and constructive flames please. If I spelled Sheriff wrong, I don't know how to keep track of my spelling! Bye!


End file.
